robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scutter's Revenge
Scutter's Revenge was Team Scutterbots' first entry into Robot Wars, competing exclusively in Series 3. Known for its pushing power, it initially reached the Heat Final in its only appearance before breaking down against Pussycat. However, Scutter's Revenge progressed to the Semi-Finals following Pussycat's disqualification, where Scutter's Revenge was eliminated by 101. Design Scutter's Revenge was a boxy, red, white and black robot with a sloped aluminium body, six-wheel drive, and a front bulldozer scoop blade as its main weapon. The scoop was intended to get underneath, topple and push opponents away, while the robot itself was powered by two 2HP starter motors from V6 car engines, which Team Scutterbots claimed to be the 'most extreme' motors available at the time of its appearance. As a further reference to its Red Dwarf inspiration (see Etymology), images of the sitcom's 'Skutters' wielding bloodstained axes adorned the robot's sides and rear along with its name. Other messages, including one reading 'Oh Behave!', were also written in various places on Scutter's Revenge's bodywork, starting with its second-round battle against Thermador. Scutter's Revenge was built with power and strength in mind, with Team Scutterbots stating that it was powerful enough to pull a four-ton truck during testing. Indeed, its pushing power proved essential during its Series 3 run, helping it to succeed in pushing opponents around the arena, into walls and into the pit, which it did in its battles against Zeus and Thermador. Etymology Scutter's Revenge's name was inspired by the 'Skutters', the service and maintenance robots from the Sci-Fi sitcom Red Dwarf. Craig Charles, who stars in the aforementioned show as the character Dave Lister, occasionally alluded to the robot's namesake throughout its appearances, and Scutter's Revenge also had an image of a Skutter on its side armour. It is currently unknown whether Team Scutterbots' misspelling of 'Skutter' as 'Scutter' with a 'c' was deliberate or accidental. Robot History Series 3 Scutter's Revenge competed in Heat M, facing Zeus in its first-round battle. At the start, it slowly advanced towards Zeus before the two robots bumped into each other. Despite Zeus attempting to push it back, Scutter's Revenge pushed Zeus into the wall, tipping it over and causing sparks to fly as the latter's axe hit the circular saws. With Zeus stuck on top of its scoop, Scutter's Revenge dragged it back, turned around and effortlessly pushed it into the pit, with Zeus losing its axe head in the process after catching the floor grille with it. In the second round, Scutter's Revenge faced Thermador. As before, it slowly approached Thermador as the two robots met in the centre of the arena, and pushed Thermador back towards the pit. Thermador drove away and briefly pushed Scutter's Revenge sideways in retaliation, but Scutter's Revenge drove back and forth to break free of its claws, and eventually pitted Thermador after pushing it back with its scoop blade. Through to the Heat Final, Scutter's Revenge then faced Pussycat, the then-latest machine from the experienced Cold Fusion Team. It immediately scooped Pussycat up, turned it over and pushed into the wall, before tipping it onto its side and breaking a chunk off of the latter's diamond-tipped saw. Scutter's Revenge kept ramming Pussycat into the wall, causing smoke and sparks to fly, but backed towards the Flame Pit as Pussycat drove away and up its side. It recovered to push Pussycat alongside the Flame Pit, before turning round, nudging and pursuing Pussycat as it hit the wall and its blade shattered upon contact. Scutter's Revenge proceeded to push the now-weaponless Pussycat into the wall a few more times, until it began losing drive power and struggled to move away from the wall. Pussycat bumped and pushed Scutter's Revenge back as it started smoking, with Scutter's Revenge being left completely immobilised near the Flame Pit. Following a few more slams from Pussycat, Scutter's Revenge was eventually attacked by Matilda and lifted onto the Flame Pit by Sir Killalot, before being pushed onto the Floor Flipper and thrown onto its back. As a result, Scutter's Revenge was initially eliminated from the Third Wars via knock-out, with Team Scutterbots being interviewed by Craig Charles immediately afterwards as the losing team. However, Charles' post-battle interviews went unaired; after both teams returned to the pits, the Judges overturned the original result, ruling that Pussycat would be disqualified for using a hardened steel blade prohibited under the Robot Wars rules. As a result, Scutter's Revenge was deemed to have won, and progressed to the Series Semi-Finals. Team Scutterbots explained to Philippa Forrester afterwards that Scutter's Revenge became immobilised as a result of a battery problem, and stated that it would be ready to fight again within twenty minutes. With the repairs completed, Scutter's Revenge appeared in the second Semi-Final, where it faced 101. At the start, the two robots drove towards each other and met in the centre of the arena, with Scutter's Revenge briefly getting underneath 101 and pushing it before the latter backed away. Scutter's Revenge scooped 101 up again and pursued it across the arena, eventually getting underneath 101 and pushing it around in circles as the latter momentarily drove up its side. It then hesitated as 101 drove around it, and appeared to slow down as Dead Metal and 101 both bumped and pushed it around in return. With its aerial having been bent down at some point, Scutter's Revenge struggled to move properly as it was pushed towards Shunt's CPZ by 101, but drove around in circles to escape. However, it soon lost mobility altogether following another shove from 101, before Shunt axed its scoop blade a few times. The now-immobile Scutter's Revenge was rammed from the side by 101, before Sir Killalot came in and pushed it into the wall near the flamethrowers. With this, it was finally eliminated from the Third Wars, and replaced for the Fourth Wars with Team Scutterbots' second robot, Spawn of Scutter. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Due to Pussycat's disqualification, Scutter's Revenge's Heat Final is counted as a win despite being immobile. Series Record Appearances in Merchandise *Scutter's Revenge/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem Trivia *Scutter's Revenge was the only robot from Team Scutterbots which did not fight Razer at some point during its appearances. *It was also the only robot from Team Scutterbots not to lose a battle by getting pitted. *Scutter's Revenge was the first of Team Scutterbots' three robots to reach the Semi-Finals, with Spawn of Scutter and Spawn Again later reaching this stage in Series 4 and Series 5-6 respectively. *Following Scutter's Revenge's defeat to 101, Team Scutterbots stated that its successor would be called 'Son of Scutter'. However, this robot would ultimately be named 'Spawn of Scutter'. Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Articles in need of images